21cbfandomcom-20200214-history
Christian J. Armstrong
Main male character. An American Idiot Christian was born on February 17th, 1994 as Christian James Armstrong. Unknown to his "father" at the time, his mother had been knocked up by a man she'd had an affair with. Once his "father" found out, his parets came to the collective desicion that all proof of said affair was to be ignored, like it never happened. Unfortunately, this included Christian. He was neglected and treated like the scum on his parents' shoes. He was forced to endure year upon year of therapy. Eventually, he drove the therapist out of town. In 2009, at the age of 15, Christian ran away to the City. He joined the Underbelly and eventually became Whatsername's lover. He and his friend Tunny were the only ones allowed to call Whatsername by her real name -- Maria. While in the City, he went by the name of St. Jimmy, after his middle name. Soon after arriving in the City, Christian became hooked on the drug Novacaine. This dependence, along with alcohol abuse, lead Maria to break up with him via letterbomb. This leader read as so: "Dear Christian, or St. Jimmy: Nobody likes you, everyone left you, and they're all off without you having fun. Where have all the bastards gone? The Underbelly stacks up ten high. The dummy failed the crash test, collected unemployment checks, he fucking only went for the ride. Where have all the riots gone? As the City's motto gets pulverised. What's in love is now in debt on your birth certificate, so strike the fucking match to light this fuse. The town bishop's an extortionist and he don't even know that you exist. Standing still when it's do or die, you better run for your fucking life. Where will all the martyrs go when the virus cures itself? And where will we all go when it's too late? And don't look back, since you're not the Jesus of Suburbia and St. Jimmy is a figment of your father's rage and your mother's love... maybe the idiot America. It's not over till you're underground. It's not over before it's too late. This City's burning, it's not my burden. It's not over before it's too late. I can't take this place. I'm leaving it behind. I can't take this town. I'm leaving you tonight. xoxo Whatsername." Whatsername literally disappeared afterward. Christian nearly committed suicide, but instead threw the gun into the water of the Bay, killing his persona of the Saint Jimmy. After the Underbelly dissolved in mid-2010, Christian (along with a few of the former members of the Underbelly) started walking back to the town they came from. On the way, Christian cleaned up and forgot Maria's name, jsut knowing her as Whatsername. The next few years were hell for him. He just barely passed highschool, and at the graduation he met Gloria A. Nesser.'' '' Viva La Christian and Gloria On May 15th, 2013, Christian graduated high school. Before he went up to give his speech, a girl named Gloria Nesser (better known at the time as the leader of the Class of Thirteen) gave a speech about knowing your enemies. Before anything violent happened, he shut this girl up by passionatley kissing her. They had their first date the next day. The Class of Thirteen was like a non-violent version of the Underbelly, to him, and Gloria seemed to be so much more than Whatsername. They had sex for the first time a month later, and Gloria still loved him even after he revealed his dependence on the drug Opal. This solidified their bond. Almost Only Really Counts in Horseshoes & Handgrenades The peace of the Class of Thirteen did not last, however. On June 22nd, the Class of Thirteen lead a violent riot based on Gloria's not wanting to be only second to Whatsername. The resulting hysteria killed thousands of people, and Christian and Gloria broke up. Christian regretted it almost instantly and didn't want to leave the house at all on risk of remembering. This resulted in the end of his addiction to Opal. Two weeks later, he got a text from Maria -- they ended up making amends. Fortune continued to look up for Christian when he and Gloria made amends. This was shot down quite literally when assassins rained bullets upon his house and it was set on fire. 21 Guns - An American Eulogy Their funeral was funded by Christian's mother and held by Maria, Tunny, and the Class of Thirteen. Mr. Ian Woon -- Christian's source of Opal -- also showed up and paid his respects. Afterward, Maria, Tunny, and 19 of their closest friends gave the fallen lovers a twenty-one gun salute. Their epitaph read: "Gloria Nesser and Christian Armstrong Lost, but never forgotten. Beloved Friends, Lovers, and Vigilante Extraordinaires. (October 6th, 1994 - July 7th, 2013)(February 17th, 1994 - July 7th, 2013) We are the Class of, the Class of Thirteen. Born in the era of humility. We are the desperate in the decline. Raised by the bastards of 1969." Homecoming No-one knew it, but Christian and Gloria really were able to get away relatively unharmed. They hitched a ride with a woman named Gina back to the City and got a room in the apartment that used to be the headquarters of the Underbelly. Once Tunny and Maria took over the Class of Thirteen, they rejoined it as B.J. Armstrong and Adrienne Nesser. Personality Christian, at his core, is a passionate and loving man. He'd go to the ends of the earth for the ones he loves most. However, he has a short temper and will explode on you if you tick him off the right way -- as evidenced in this break-up with Gloria. He also has an addictive personality, and can be easily swayed into trying something "just this once" (ie, Novacaine and Opal). When he's drunk, he tends to get argumentative and angry. Miscellany - Odds and Ends Weapon of Choice: Guns or exploding sporks Themesong: "Going to Pasalacqua" - Green Day Current S.O.: Gloria A. Nesser Quote: "If lose everything in the fire, I'm sending all my love to you." Category:Main Characters